Bye Bye Lilly
by spokadotz1
Summary: So, this day started out like any normal day. Oliver eating my breakfast, Miley fighting with Oliver about breakfast. All was well, I was happy and so was everyone else. But one dinner screwed everything up and now my life is over, and my diary's missing.
1. The Begginng

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning **

**A/N: Hey, I told you all I would have this posted soon! I'm hoping for this to be more detailed than Hannah in Hawaii is. I will update that as soon as I get something in my head. So for now, enjoy Bye Bye Lilly….but rewritten!**

**LILLY'S POV**

Today would have been classified as any normal day, but this wasn't one. Here, let me start from the begging. My name is Lillian Rose Truscott. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm not tall, yet not short. You wouldn't find me with the populars, or with the girly-girls. I'm a loser tomboy that a guy doesn't even look at twice. I skateboard, and surf.

"LILLIAN ROSE TRUSCOTT, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" my mom yelled up the stairs. I climbed out of my full sized bed, and onto the grey carpet. I quickly made my bed, which had orange pillows and a green bed spread. I grabbed a blue American Eagle tee-shirt, with a pair of denim, just below the knee, cut offs. I went and got a quick shower, and got ready. To complete my look, I straightened my hair, and put on a pair of red converse.

When I walked down stairs, my dad was serving breakfast. My dad, Sam Allen Truscott, is tall and has brown hair and brown eyes. He works for a major financial company, and gets paid a lot. You would find him bowling with the guys on Wednesday nights. He despises shopping.

My mom, Claire Lynn Truscott, was putting her wallet back into her purse before heading out the door. She had blonde hair, and green eyes. She's tall, and works for a big time fashion company. She too gets paid a lot. You will find her arranging fashion shows every night of the week.

Tanner Tatum Truscott, was waiting for his toast to pop out of the toaster. He was tall, and had brown hair with blue eyes. You would find him, where you wouldn't find me. He loved skateboarding, surfing, and, even though he hates to admit it, me and my little brother.

Speaking of the devil, Trevor Nicholas Truscott, better known as Nick, was stuffing his face full of French toast. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had one thing different than the rest of us Truscott's though, he's short. His best friend has one name and the name haunts me to this day, Rico.

"Hey Lilly, you're awake!" Tanner exclaimed as his toast popped up.

"Hey Tanner, you're a loser!" I exclaimed as my dad handed me some bacon.

"Why must I put up with this!" my dad exclaimed grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door.

"Goodbye children!" my mom said leaving right after him.

"Jerk!" I said as Nick grabbed some bacon off my plate.

"Loser!" he replied eating a piece.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop fighting!" Tanner set both pieces of his toast down and sighed heavily.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Nick and I both exclaim as we each grab a piece of his toast and eat it.

"Now I have to make more! I hate you two!" he said grabbing two more pieces of bread.

As I looked at the front door, the bell rang right on cue. I answered it to find Tanners girlfriend, Lauren. Lauren Stacey Hamilton. Tall, blonde, and popular. Need I say anymore? She had everything the guys wanted in a girl. Oah and, she hates me. She says its because I'm not a girl, or something like that. Tanner agrees with her, but I know how he really feels. He's happy his sister isn't a popular, whore who goes out with someone just to not be single. He told me and Nick before.

"Oah it's you…" she said giving me a look.

"I could say the same thing about you." I replied shutting the door as she entered the house.

"Tanner, I'm bored! Will you go shopping with me?" Tanner sighed as she spoke the dreaded words.

"I guess…" he said as she pulled him out of the house.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Nick. He was grabbing his enjoi skateboard and red helmet.

"Go hang out with my friends." he plainly replied walking out the door, "Sup?" he asked someone walking through the door.

"Nothing much, little man." The voice replied, "Sup Lill-ay?" he asked. It was my best friend since kindergarten, Oliver Oscar Oaken. He had brown shaggy hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was basically just like me, but Miley says he talks more. I have no clue why. Oah, one last thing about Oliver, is that I have a huge crush on him. Enough said.

"Not much, you?" I replied.

"Same," he grabbed a piece of bacon, "I love your dads bacon. It's the best." he smiled his goofy grin. I love his goofy grin, he looks so adorable and did I just admit that.

"Oliver, almost all bacon tastes the same."

"Well, your dads bacon isn't in the 'all tasting same' category Lills." he used his nickname for me.

"Now why didn't you all tell me we were going over to Lilly's for breakfast?! Hey Lilly!" my best friend Miley Destiny Stewart. She has wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She's a girly-girl, but she doesn't hang out with the populars. Don't ask me why, because when she got to Malibu, she hung out with Amber and Ashley. Why she gave it up, I will never know.

"Hey, I'm over here everyday, you can't say you don't know that by now!" Oliver admitted while chewing on a piece of bacon.

As those two continued fighting, I thought this would be just any normal day, but boy was I wrong.

**A/N: This will be the most detailed, and probably longest chapter of the story I promise. I should have the next chapter up so hit the little purple button….go on hit it, the next chapter will be better.**


	2. Getting the News

**Chapter 2**

**Getting the news**

**A/N: I'm just going to say this now, almost all of the story will be Lilly's POV, but sometimes it will be Miley's or Oliver's. Just wanted to tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I'm never going to type this again so listen good….ME NO OWN HANNAH MONTANA just the plot and events in this story. Kapeish. **

**LILLY'S POV**

"Let's go to the beach!" I yelled pulling Miley and Oliver of the couch.

"Lilly, why do we have to do something?" Miley complained.

"Because all we've done for the past two weeks of summer vacation is sit on the couch. Now it's time to do something." I continued pulling them.

"Um, Lilly, we've only been out of school for two weeks." Oliver added.

"My point exactly." I replied as we sat at Rico's.

"Hello, and welcome to Rico's. My name is Jackson Stewart and I will-. Oah, it's just you three." Jackson Rod Stewart, Miley's older brother, stated. He has sandy blonde-brown hair. He works at Rico's. His worst enemy is Rico. He despises Rico the most. He has no life. That's all I've got to say.

"Just give us three Banana-Strawberry smoothies. NOW!" Miley yelled.

"On the fierce side today, toots?" Rico asked. Rico was the only name Rico had. His dad owned the shop Jackson worked at, but to Jackson, Rico ruled all. He is the most annoying kid you will ever meet. End of discussion.

"Shut up Rico." Miley stated.

"Let's see, it's three o' clock on a Monday afternoon. The shack closes at five. How about you and me-"

"And Dupree." Miley said using a movie title to throw Rico off.

"Who is Dupree?" Rico asked as he walked away shaking his head trying to figure out who Dupree was.

After we finished our smoothies, and talked a little, it was five. Jackson and Miley left, as Oliver and I walked back to our houses.

"So, what are you doing with your family tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Well, my mom wants to take the family out to the pizza place, down by Wal-Mart. She has big news to tell us." I shrugged.

"Oah, well, see you tomorrow morning Truscott." he turned around towards his house.

"See you tomorrow morning Oaken." I said as I walked into my house, "I'm home!" I stated as the whole family came running towards me.

"Good Lilly, you're here. Let's get going!" my mom said.

The whole drive was silence. You could hear a pen drop, 5 miles away.

When we arrived at the restraint, we were seated. Once again, silence.

"Hello, what can I get you to drink today?" the waitress asked. My mom and dad ordered an iced tea, while me and my brothers ordered a Mt. Dew.

"So, mom, what's the big news you wanted to tell us?" Tanner asked. My mom looked at my dad and they read each others eyes. I read them both too. It was bad news.

"Well, as you all know, your dads franchise is getting bigger by the minutes. They have just decided to put a new company up in Miami, Florida." my mom stopped for a second. Oah crap, I know what happens next.

"And well, they want your father to head on out there. So we are moving to Miami in three weeks." she stated.

"How could you! Me and my friends were about to hit the biggest reputation out there mom!" Nick yelled. Some eyes were focused on us.

"And me and Lauren were just becoming serious! And this is my Senior year!" Tanner complained. More eyes on us. I minus well finish this off.

"And I was just getting into High School! Now you want me to start somewhere new! What about all the things I won't get to do with my friends!?" I stood up.

"Lillian please sit down?" my mom asked.

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER! CAN'T YOU JUST LET US BE NORMAL?! NOW WE HAVE TO START AT A WHLOE NEW SCHOOL! I'LL BE CONSIDERED A FREAK!" I yelled as loudly as I could while running out of the restaurant.

When I got outside, I saw the Oaken's and Stewart's walking towards the door. Crap I'm crying.

"Lilly?" Miley and Oliver asked.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" I yelled running away.

I had no idea where I was going, but I wouldn't stop. Not for anything. Not for anyone. Not until I got to where I was going.

**A/N: Ok, so there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Don't Worry

**Chapter 3**

**Don't worry**

**LILLY'S POV**

I ran past Oliver and Miley, and Jackson and Robby Ray. I didn't need that right now. I'm moving?! No more Smiley Miley, no more stupid Jackson stunts, but, no more Oliver.

No More Oliver.

The shock was more than I could handle. I dropped down right where I was. He was my best friend. Now I would have to make new friends…and by just being myself…people might not exactly understand me.

And what if they don't surf or skateboard down there? How will I live? Ugh! This is HORRIBLE!

"Lilly?" I heard Miley say. Just great.

"Are you ok?" Oliver replied as three people sat next to me. Great Jackson came!

"I'm fine…" I pulled my knees up to my chest and smacked my head against them.

"What was the news about?" Miley asked. Oliver probably told her. The doughnut!

"I….Miami….3….job…" was all that was hearable. I said the rest to quietly.

"Say what?" all three of them said.

"Miami….3…..no friends…." I started balling my eyes out. Well that's just fine and dandy!

"I get it…" Jackson mentioned. Here we go.

"What is it Jackson?" Miley asked anxiously.

"She's moving to Miami, Florida in 3 weeks and she thinks she will have no friends."

Silence again. Pen dropping 5 miles away. Silence.

"Permanently?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. I hope I'm on Punked….I don't want to leave you guys." More tears came as there was a big group hug. I could hear Miley crying. I pulled away.

"But we have 3 weeks, so lets make the most of it!" Jackson said pulling me up off the ground after him. Miley and Oliver followed.

"Right, it's a Monday, so we have two weekends and two weeks." Miley said.

"I thought it was 3?" Oliver asked questioningly.

"She has to pack you doughnut!" Miley hit him upside the head. I actually laughed.

"Hey, she smiles!" Oliver said giving me a hug.

I heard Miley and Jackson start to walk away.

"Everything is going to be alright Lills…." he whispered in my ear.

**A/N: Well….there's chapter 3…..R&R please**. **And I'm sorry for the VERY long wait…but when I got started on writing it, I had to leave for Wisconsin for a week, and when I got back, I had to register and do my locker. But I have a question, should I have a sequel to when Lilly comes back, and then she tell Oliver about her crush on him, or should I have her tell him before she leaves?**


	4. Theft

**Chapter 4**

**Theft**

**A/N: I'm such a horrible author! I can't believe I had you waiting this long! I'm so sorry! Hopefully I won't do this anymore, and I'll be updating once or twice a week. Ok, now for the story.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Dum, Dum, Dum!" I heard someone yell. This made me mad one, because it was seven in the morning, two, because it was loud and annoying, and finally, because it was Jackson. Miley and Oliver were with him, but they weren't being loud or annoying, and that is highly unusual.

"What do you want?" I asked wiping the crusty stuff from my eyes.

"It's the first day of the best two weeks of our lives! Get up lets go! We have the day already planned out!" Miley yelled making Tanner come into the room.

"What are you doing here? Oaken is that you? Oah, hey Miley…sup?" And that was how I woke up. Tanner has some form of a crush on Miley…yeah I know, it grosses me out too! Ugh! Ok, so yeah….here is my brother, in a white t-shirt with purple, plaid boxers, standing in a pink room, flirting with my best friend. How do you think that turned out.

"Hey Tanner!" Miley jumped as a smile came on her face. She had a crush on Tanner too, she told her diary, which 'magically' told Jackson, who told Oliver, who told Nick, who told Rico, who told me. Yeah, and that doesn't even include full detail.

Jackson and Oliver started looking at embarrassing pictures of Miley on my computer while Tanner and Miley flirted back and forth.

"I'm going to get a shower!" I yelled. Nobody moved. I picked up all my things and decided I needed to get all of the bad stuff out of my head. I turned the shower on as cold as it would go.

Once I finished getting ready, I walked back into my room. Tanner and Jackson were now looking at the pictures while Miley yelled at them. I grabbed a pen and went to where my diary usually is, but this time to see it missing.

I started screaming at the top of my lungs. Miley, Jackson, Tanner stopped fighting, and Oliver came running out of the coat closet, it didn't even bother me to know why he was in there but oah well.

"What happened?" Tanner asked once I stopped.

"My diary….missing!" I managed to get out. Miley looked horrified, Jackson looked confused, Oliver was staring at the sandwich that someone apparently went downstairs to get, and Tanner looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"What's the big deal?" Jackson asked.

"We aren't doing anything fun until I find it." I mentioned, "Where did that sandwich come from?" I asked.

**OLIVER'S POV**

When Lilly asked about the sandwich and diary, I froze. I know where the sandwich came from, and I know where the diary went, but I can't tell her. I was sworn not to. And plus, I'm afraid of the two that stole it.

Nick and Rico

**A/N: I just had to put Oliver's food in and I just had to make him afraid of two evil little boys! So, what did you think? You'll see how all of this pans out in the end. It'll be really good, trust me!**

**So R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks a Million!**


	5. Oliver Oaken's Heart

**Chapter 5**

**Oliver Oaken's Heart **

**A/N: Hey! This chapter will be pretty crappy, possibly, because I have to type it really fast because I have to go to my schools homecoming game at seven. Btw, it's a quarter after six where I live.**

**NO POV-yet-**

"Oah my gosh!" Tanner yelled and started laughing historically.

"What? You found my diary? Where?" Lilly asked with excitement.

"Oah-no-funny-picture-Miley-falling-Amber's-pool-party!" he started laughing again as Miley ran to the screen to cover up the pictures. Lilly went to yell at them.

Nobody noticed Oliver slip out of the room.

**OLIVERS POV**

I left the room when nobody was watching. Rico and Nick told me to meet them at the beach. I ran out of Lilly's house, stopping only once to eat a pancake or five, and continued running to the beach.

When I got there, Rico yelled, "Where have you been!?" I quickly stopped and muttered pancakes. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Well, make sure it never happens again! Got it? Good!" He led Nick and me over to a clearing in the trees.

"Ok, does she know who took the diary?" Nick asked.

"No, but guys, I don't feel comfortable doing this to Lilly." I tried to make them understand, without telling them I love her.

"Please, it's so obvious you two like each other!" Nick yelled.

"Back to the subject!" Rico yelled in his little annoying voice.

"What do you want me to do, I took the diary for you, now what?" I asked. Yup, you heard right, _I _took Lilly's diary. Not Rico or Nick, me.

"Now I want you to switch her shampoo with cool whip." Rico said. Great, now I for sure know she will never like me.

"But I can't-"

"Yes you can. And you will. Let's go." Rico snapped his fingers before walking away doing his evil laugh. I just sighed and made my way back to Lilly's. This will be interesting.

So, I get back to Lilly's run upstairs, act like I was never gone, and say I have to go to the bathroom.

"Ok, whatever." Tanner says looking back at the tv. I don't want to know what he's watching, but it sounded like a dying cat. Enough said.

I made my way into the bathroom, grabbed Lilly's shampoo, and poured it into a glass sitting on the counter. I then ran down the stairs, to the refrigerator, grabbed the cool whip and ran back upstairs. I put as much of that into the shampoo bottle as I could and then put water in it to make it runny. I put the shampoo in the cool whip and then threw the cool whip container into Tanners room. I admit, pouring the shampoo into the container wasn't my best idea, but oah well.

"I'm back." I said as Lilly ran out of the room. Tanner proceeded to tell me she was going to wash her hair because she got Jackson's ice cream in it. He told me he wanted to get a brownie with cool whip. I told him the whip was in his room. My second not to great idea.

A short while later, Lilly came running out of the bathroom in a Hannah Montana signed robe yelling about her hair having cool whip in it, while Tanner was wondering why he had soap in his mouth.

I felt horrible.

"Oliver! You were the last one in the bathroom! How could you!?" she yelled at me, "Get out of my house!" You have no idea how bad that hurt.

What's that lying on the floor? You ask.

Oliver Oaken's Heart.

**A/N: I didn't get it finished within the time of the homecoming game. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that, so enjoy! R&R please!**


End file.
